Burlesque
Pre-Entropy History Anya Keep trained at an early age to be a courtesan for some of the highest nobles in all of the Vuldrox Empire. She worked very hard to reach her position. Regrettably, it was a position she would throw away after a Count she was entertaining, admitted to war crimes and a threat to the crown itself in his sleep. She discovered the evidence in his computer, codes he also gave up in a drug induced sleep. With her own treason complete, she ran to her shuttle hoping to get to the Jump Gate before he woke. She did not. He sent his heaviest battle cruiser to pursue her and destroy. The Count might have succeeded if an agent of the Rooks had not intercede. In exchange for her life, she agreed to do a term of service. The Rooks also informed the empire of the Count's activities and he was never seen again. As part of her service, she had to find and seduce Doctor Quantum. Dr. Quantum had, at that time, crossed dimensions to try to find his way home. He got stranded in the Vuldrox space and managed to evade the local Templars who all though he should join their order. Eventually, she found him as they were running from more insistent Templars and other Imperial agents. Eventually, the found themselves on a Dragonesti Cruiser with Captain Grimzaldi and First Officer Simmar, as well as a stranded dimensional traveling detritus, a girl called Jenny Ogowa. They has a series of adventures trying to find the way to their respective home worlds. During that time, Dr. Quantum and Anya began a relationship they knew could not last. she, a courtesan of rank (if crippled in status) had to keep a level of professionalism that kept love at bay. Dr. Quantum, a profession therapist used to not being able to date his cliente, felt isolated and refused the relationship. Eventually, they came to agreement and took the union for what it was, need of the moment. When he found the right door home, she was unwilling to come with him, feeling that she needed to finish her term of service with the rooks. He kissed her goodbye and went to his home realm. Anya returned to her duties. A few years later, During the Infinite Quanutms, Madame Quantum emerged, literally flying out of the Lusty Lady peepshow with a 'very rude customer' at the end of her fists. She went to find Doctor Quantum and explained to him that Anya Keep had a daughter, Arista. Arista, dressed in stylized lingerie and mask took up the name Madam Quantum to take on her father's career and avoid the Templars. She volunteered to come to this earth during the time of his greatest crisis. During the fight, when Sir Quantum revealed himself as Xander Scope, she wasinjured. Dr. Quantum helped her as her mask fell away, revealing her to be Anya. Recuperating later, she revealed that she took the fortune that she had saved for years as a courtesan and the artifacts that the Rook presented her as pay for her work and bought the best technology she could find to replicate his powers. His force fields was a simple hull shielding generator housed in a ring. Her flight, a gravity belt and flight pack, the blasts were just micro blasters installed in opera gloves. All of it was easy to repair to her and had a lifespan/power source that would outlast her with a backup generator in her bodice. She told him she had to help him, to see him again. And she had to hide from the Rooks. She was on good standing but her contract was not yet up. When Watchface tried to return her to her own time, the Rooks again interceded. This time they gave her a reprieve. Either stay for 5 years and come back for 10 or finish out her final three years. She chose the later. Watchface then aged her five years, nulifying her contract. Rooks actually applauded Watchface but would not be cheated. They told her that she must see the world to act as their agent there. For everyone sake she agreed but told them she had to travel first before she could settle down. She gave Doctor Quantum one last kiss, saying she might be back in a few years time, but he was not to wait for her. Love had it's chances, she told him, and Love and pain walk the same roads. If they were willing she would see him again but she couldn't either of them through that pain again. She did not have to wait long before Entropy. Post -Entropy History Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities Burlesque was trained from an early age to be an expert courtesan. She know about body language, correct speech and double entendre. She is an expert listener and actress, as long as the role is directed as one person at a time. Burlesque has knowledge about some technologies not commonly seen on earth but rarely has opportunity to use that knowledge. How often does the basic repair of a shuttle guidance system comes up let alone how to seal a black hole generator after 50,000 rotations. Thanks to her training in the Empire, she also has a nose for politics. Strength level Burlesque has the standard strength for a woman her size who engages in frequent extensive exercise. Weaknesses Like many aliens, she does not understand this world but she is doing her best to fit in. She is also open and free with sexuality which apparently infuriates a great many people in the United States. Without her gear, she is an athletic woman but still just human. Paraphernalia Equipment All of Burlesque's 'superpowers' come from her costume and the highly advanced technology inside. Her bustier contains a gravity generator which allows her to float and appear to have super strength (Class 2, up to 5 Tons when fully pressed). The gravity field is localized to herself and what she touches. Microthrusters with the gravity generator give the illusion of flight. Her top speed reaches 120 miles an hour. Her opera gloves hold concussive blasters mounted on the palm. These can deliver short range blasts. Her ring (she has several) is an industrial space shielding module shrunken down. Her force shield is adjustable from being partially permeable (to let in oxygen but deflect anything larger than a pin) to fully sealed and pressurized. In the past she has withstood a tank round and stood, though her generator needed to recharge after that kind of barrage. The charge weakens with use and will self regenerate power but such actions take time. If fully emptied, the shield ring would not be useable for 24 hours. Transportation None of note, though she has learned to drive and owns a used van. One day she actually hopes to own a Winnebago. She says it's not unlike shuttle living which she is used to. Weapons (see Equipment) Common Enemies Golden Triscale Common Allies Doctor Quantum Tyriel and Selene Freya Revere Trivia * Hates romance novels and thinks the women who love Twilight need a readjustment of their life priorities. * Has a taste for Indian cooking. Can't cook herself, at least not well. Is fascinated by Jasmine Tea as it has never existed in her part of the Empire. * Dislikes showers, prefers baths. * Wishes she could meet this Billie Holiday some day... * Believes that a LOT of problems with this world could be solved if more people relaxed about sex, sexuality, and relationships. Thus is technically polyamourous and bisexual. * Tried to become a sex therapist as a side business but thinks most of the advice in the books which has nothing to do with communication ( which is based on culture) is kind of dumb. Category:Female Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Hero Characters Category:Quantum Institute